Misty's Snow Angel
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and all of his friends have a massive snowball fight. Somehow, it ends in romance between him and his girlfriend, Misty. Please R&R.


**Hey :) Here is another promised oneshot. It contains PokeShipping, One Sided PearlShipping, WishfulShipping and ReplacementShipping (May x Tracey, if you didn't know. They make a very cute couple.) Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Tracey: 15**

**May: 13**

**Dawn: 12**

**Brock: 19**

**Max: 9**

* * *

It was a magical day in the Kanto region. The snow had come over night and the whole of Pallet Town was covered in a think white sheet.  
Ash Ketchum ran out of his house and into the street, pulling on a beanie hat as he went. Misty soon followed him, wrapped up in a warm quilted jacket, gloves, scarf and like her boyfriend, a beanie hat.  
'Ash!' yelled Delia who was standing in the doorway of her house. 'Are you warm enough? Did you remember to put on two pairs of you-know-what's?'  
Ash's tanned face became very red.  
'Mom...' he moaned.  
Luckily May saved Ash from the awkward question by May running out with her boyfriend Tracey on her arm. He ran ahead and got out his sketchpad and began drawing the snowy scene.  
'Hey Ash. Where's Misty?' she asked him.  
Ash nodded over to the figure in the distance that was making a snow angel.  
'Hey Misty!' yelled the Hoenn region coordinator. 'Wanna have a snow ball fight?'  
Misty gave her best friend a thumbs up.  
Sure thing! We gotta wait for Cilan and Iris first!'  
Just as she said it, Cilan appeared wearing a long coated and earmuffs. He looked very cute with the fuzzy things covering his ears.  
'Come on, Iris.' he encouraged his girlfriend. 'It's not that cold outside, I promise.'  
Iris then appeared wearing about 30 layers, a pair of gloves, a scarf, earmuffs and a hat. Being from the village of dragons, she hated the cold.  
'If you say so.' she said, grabbing Cilan's arm.  
He leaded them out into the snow to join the others.  
'Sorry for the wait. Madame had to put on about half of her clothes before she could take even one step outside!'  
This resulted in Cilan having a face full of snow because of 'Madame.'  
'Hehe. You asked for it Cilan.' giggled Ash nervously.  
Brock suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
'What did Cilan ask for?' he asked pulling on a brown jacket.  
Ash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
'Woah. Sorry, Brocko. Guess I forgot about you.'  
Brock pretended to cry.  
'How could you forget your dear, sweet Brocky-Poo?'

Suddenly, May's younger brother, Max appeared behind Brock, his glasses shining evilly.

'Brocky-Poo? You're totally demented Brock!' he told his older friend before running off to play with Pikachu.

Misty suddenly bent down, picked up a handful of snow and aimed it for the crying teenager. It landed right in the mouth.  
'You asked for that, Brockster!' laughed Ash.  
Brock smirked.  
'Oh I did, did I? Well eat this, Ashton!'  
With that, Brock scooped up an armful of snow and tipped it on his best friends head.  
Ash shook his head, flicking snow everywhere.  
'SNOWBALL FIGHT!' he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Suddenly everyone went mad and let their pokemon out of their pokeballs. Snow flew in every direction but most of it was aimed for poor Ash.  
Their fight was interrupted by a horrible squeal.  
'Ashy-Baby!' yelled Dawn running over to the group.  
Misty, May and Iris all tutted at the younger girl.  
'Oh hey Dawn.' greeted Ash with no energy. 'What's up?'  
Dawn grinned and hung onto his arm.  
'Nothing much. Hey, do you wanna go somewhere more private?' she said surveying the area.  
Ash frowned at her.  
'No thanks. We're in the middle of a snowball fight. Wanna join us?'  
Dawn pulled a disgusted face.  
'Ooh no thanks. I'll go and sit next to the hottie over there.' she replied gesturing to Tracey.  
May's blood boiled.  
'Relax, May.' soothed Misty. He's to in love with you to notice a slut like her.'  
May nodded happily and squeezed her best friends hand gratefully.  
'Thanks. Shall we continue the snowball fight.'  
Everyone nodded, their faces red from the cold weather.  
'I vote everyone vs Ash.' Brock announced.  
'What! Why?' yelled Ash.  
The three girls looked smug.  
'Well, Ashton. You destroyed my bike.' replied Misty aiming a snowball at his belly.  
May nodded.  
'Mine too!' she yelled as she threw a snowball at his arm.  
'You didn't do anything to me,' began Iris. 'But you're still a little kid.' she told him, shoving snow down his hoodie.

Max smirked.

'You still haven't battled me, even though you promised you would two whole years ago!'

Brock nodded.  
'Yup and you got rid of me and replaced me with a cheaper model.' looking Cilan up and down before filling his hat with snow and putting back on his head.  
Cilan smiled.  
'And, my friend. You demand food of me day in day out.' the connoisseur told him, sprinkling snow in his hair as if it were flour.  
Ash laughed sheepishly at his joking friends.  
'Uh I vote we do something else. How about snow angels?' he said hurriedly.  
Misty ran over him and grabbed his gloved hands.  
'I'm joking. I forgot about the bike years ago and besides...'  
She was interrupted by Dawn throwing a bucket of snow on them. She hated the couple getting romantic.  
'As I was saying,' she continued, brushing snow of his lips and pressing a quick kiss to them. You're my snow angel.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it alright? :) Gonna go now and upload the last oneshot. Thanks for reading and supporting :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to upload her last oneshot xD**


End file.
